


The Trophy Wife

by vesepans



Category: TH
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesepans/pseuds/vesepans
Summary: 幼锤警告！封建真好磕，三观不正，不喜勿戳，这篇按神话设定，基神是锤子的叔叔。按照人类年龄来算，索尔大概有12岁。





	The Trophy Wife

**Author's Note:**

> 后续可能看心情，怕被举报被抓

他看着索尔从小长大，心理怀揣这龌龊的心思度过了几百年，只是等待着终有时日他会成功的篡夺奥丁的王位，将年幼的小王子占为己有。

如今他终于成功了，阿斯加德属于他了，而最宝贵的小王子也终究属于他。

 

黄金的大堂不见昨日血腥厮杀的场面，而壁画已涂抹上新王的肖像，所有胜利者肆意的在酒池肉林中抱着裸露着丰腴的肉体的侍女们庆祝，而洛基只是静静的坐在高高在上的王位上看着他的小王子穿着白纱被弗丽嘉抱上来。

在这场盛大的为新神庆祝胜利的庆典中，索尔就是最棒的祭品。

他接过有点红了眼眶的索尔，还年幼的王子显然对一切不知所措，想要从他叔叔的怀里挣脱出去找妈妈。在他这场蓄谋已久的篡权之前，他设法让弗丽嘉同意带着小王子去他一直想去的中庭玩耍，殊不知等他们回来阿斯加德整个变了天。

他收牢手臂，他知道这样会弄痛索尔，但他也知道正在茁壮成长的索尔力气有多大，他的侄子在他的怀里使劲的挣扎，慌张的想要回到母亲的身边。弗丽嘉隐忍的表情在灯火下晦涩不明，他知道神母在想什么，她怎么可能就这样轻易的屈服于他这个篡权者，但她现在首要的事情肯定是保全索尔的性命，只有索尔活下来一切才有翻盘的机会。她绝不是什么贞洁烈女，更不是傻瓜，洛基心里有数，只要能饶她儿子一命，其他的什么都不重要。

而索尔，索尔这个年少无知从小住在象牙塔里的小王子又知道些什么呢？

他会饶了弗丽嘉一命，看在索尔还小的份上。毕竟如果弗丽嘉死了，欺骗索尔并不是什么简单的事情。

他可以将奥丁和前任国王亲信的死归咎于与约顿海姆的战争上，毕竟历史是由活下来的人书写的。他可以给索尔编造一个凄美又雄壮的故事，他可以屠杀掉所有知道真相的人，只要索尔能够乖乖听话，乖乖的当着国王的小新娘。

索尔在哭，不明白为什么他一回来，就听见了父亲去世的消息，而平时和蔼的母亲什么也不说，只是看着他叹气，而平时里偶尔会对他做恶作剧却总是愿意给他讲神话故事的叔叔却坐上了父亲曾经坐上的王座。

而他坐在他的腿上，动弹不得，他从来不知道平日里只会魔法的叔叔有这么多藏在衣服下面的肌肉。他听见洛基低沉却又仿佛带了蜜一样的声音在他头顶上响起：

“你饿了么？索尔。”

他转过头去看向这个熟悉又陌生的黑发男人，张了张嘴，迟钝了一会，擦了擦眼泪，

“……母后去哪里了……”

“她忙于你父亲的葬礼，索尔。”残忍的话语像是一把利剑穿透索尔的心脏，洛基看着索尔撅着嘴想要忍住哭泣的冲动，可是年幼的王子即使能够在格斗场上打倒比自己高出半米的巨兽，却依旧无法抵抗住丧父的伤痛，眼泪像是断了线的珍珠一样大颗大颗的滚下。他叹了口气，温柔的抚摸着索尔在灯光照耀下像是快要融化的金子般的头发，嘴里却像是毒蛇吐信一般诱哄着索尔：“不要怕，索尔，奥丁会想要看到你这般难过的样子吗？你的父亲英勇的死掉了，当他面对着他必将到来的结局时，他是勇敢而不退缩的。索尔，你也应当勇敢的担起你的责任来，才对。”

他仿佛能听到奥丁怒火一般的咆哮，奥丁死于他的冰柱，有半个冰霜巨人的血统的他亲自用寒冷的右手捏爆了奥丁的心脏，而索尔永远不会知道他的父亲并不是战死在沙场，而是死于自己圈养的毒蛇口下。

他安抚的将索尔的眼泪擦干，正是那捏爆了前任国王心脏的右手。长密的睫毛打湿后使索尔的蓝眼睛更加动人，还带着点婴儿肥的脸蛋因为哭泣而露出玫瑰一般娇嫩的颜色。索尔似乎听信了他的话语，抽抽噎噎的问道：

“那么，那么我的职责，又是什么呢？”

洛基身旁的火焰燃烧着，发出滋滋的声响，那些冤死掉的亡灵似乎在其中咒骂着，火光照耀着他的脸庞一面处在光明，一面处在黑暗，而他深邃的眼睛只是紧紧的盯着面前的索尔，像命运女神看守他们的金苹果一样，像盘桓在高空的鹰盯着猎物那样，而他高挺的鼻梁下刀削的薄唇抿了抿，嘴中吐出了这一切的初衷：

“自然是和我一起统治阿斯嘉德，孕育后代。“

 

洛基看着索尔诧异的眼神，嘴角却提起露出冷酷的微笑，他等了这么久，才等来今天，等来光明正大的占有索尔的今天。

神与神的交合，理所应当。

”可是，叔叔……“索尔还想说什么，洛基却打断了他。

“我们一起会将阿斯嘉德治理的很好的，他会比你父皇在位时期更繁荣，我会教给你一切我知道的知识，你会成为一个战无不胜的好将军，一个给阿斯嘉德带来盛世的好王后……”他将还懵懂的小王子拥入怀中，他闻到索尔身上淡淡的香味，闭上眼睛，“你是上天赐予阿斯嘉德最好的礼物，你就是阿斯嘉德的欧德姆布拉*，这一切早已经在阿萨神族的历史上撰写好了，索尔，不要去反抗它……”

宫殿外似乎有阵阵雷声响起，可是阿斯嘉德的新王只是将脸埋进他的小妻子的金发之中，虔诚的印上一个吻。

 

他的索尔，他的新娘，他的神迹，他的孽果。

终究是只属于他的了。

 

若是那纺车不愿织出他属于他的结局，他会逼着那三姐妹重新织一遍。

他是神，他会撰写自己的命运，没有谁能将索尔从他身边夺走，命运也不行。

 

END？  
不敢开违法的童车，有人想看车的话，我考虑下再写吧，可能会放到微博

最近艰难复健，这学期破事太多了，和别人合写论文，结果sb抄袭害的我一起背锅，去多伦多之前还把签证给弄丢了

真的抑郁到不想说话

想找人聊个五毛钱的，微博什么的欢迎来一起视奸：戳这里


End file.
